Feelings
by handgrenade-hellboy
Summary: Draco Malfoy is an 11th grade student in Hogwarts high with a major crush on a certain tenth grade redhead with the hand-me-down shirt. Rated M for language and possible ideas for later chapters wink wink nudge nudge ;} (Sorry if it's short, but i'm a beginner when it comes to writing.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, any of the bands or songs in this story or 924 Gilman Street. Okay?

Chapter One : Music

Draco Malfoy sat at the edge of his bed, relaxing to the sound of Pansy Division in his ears. Most people wouldn't believe he even knew what punk music was, but the playlist on his iPod spoke differently. Operation Ivy, Rancid, Green Day, and Pansy Division were just some of his favorites. Draco Malfoy went to Hogwarts high, and _most_ of the time didn't enjoy it. Whenever he could, he would sneak away to watch the live stream of 924 Gilman Street, a punk club in Berkely, California he kept on his computer. Although, he did enjoy getting to see the target of his crush, Ginny Weasley, the beautiful redhead one year younger than him. Draco looked at his clock, which was on the bedside table in the bedroom of his small apartment. "Fuck! i'm gonna be late!" he exclaimed. It was 8:15 and classes began at 9:00 and with a half-hour drive and ten minutes waiting for a cup of tea at the local diner, he would have to leave now.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: _see profile or chapter one. okay?_

Feelings

Chapter 2 : Vehicles

Draco Malfoy ran to his garage and jumped into his 1956 Chevvy Bel-Air. Although he had enough money for a used '09 Kia, he preferred cars from the 1950's and 1940's. His other car was a '48 Cadillac Town Car, and though he did love it, he needed speed right now.

Meanwhile, Ginny Weasley was getting on the bus for Hogwarts high, because she didn't have her license yet. Her iPod was in her pocket, playing (much to most people's suprise) Nirvana. Her brother, Ron was hitchin' a ride with his best friend Harry Potter. In fact, _she_ was friends with harry too, so why the hell didn't she get a ride with them too? "Oh well, too late now." she thought aloud. "Too late for what?" her friend Luna Lovegood asked. "Huh? Oh, Luna it's you! you scared me!" Ginny said to her best friend since 4th grade. "Too late to get a ride with Harry and Ron." she said, sighing.

Draco sipped his tea while he parked his black and blue car next to the large willow tree beside the school parking lot. He sprinted to the door, jumping over a bike rack and some fallen bicycles, which seemed to impress some 10th grade students. "Shit, it's locked! God fucking damnit!" Draco was clearly pissed, and noticed that a window into his classrom was open. He climbed in to see his friends Harry, Ron and Blaise looking at him, impressed "Was the door locked?" Ron asked, smirking. "Asshole." Draco said to him. _**RINNNNNG!**_ And with that, class began.

**A/N**: who found the easter eggs? and also, if you review, try and be nice. It's my first freakin' fic!


	3. Chapter 3

Feelings chapter 3: School

Draco _hated_ having to listen to his biology teacher drone on and on about frogs or something of that type. He simply played "Knowledge" (the Operation Ivy version) in his head until the bell rang. "Jesus, lunch already?" Ron said to no one in particular. "Yeah, time flies when you've got nothing to do." Draco said back. "So gents, we've got an hour to go for lunch, so where are we eating?" Blaise asked. "Well, we haven't had italian for a while, so how about Corasetti's?" "Oh I was just waiting for you to say that!" Harry said to Ron. " Alright boys, my car."

"OK, I ain't gay, but after bein' in this thing for ten minutes with Pansy Division, I got one thing to say: Groovy Underwear and Bunnies are how i'm starting to feel." "Blaise, if you wanna come out now, we will all support you, and I _know_ ronnie boy will *wink wink*." Draco said. "Well, we're here. LET'S EAT!"

Ginny, Luna, and Hermione sat at the lunch table, talking and eating (not that much else ever happened) "Why is it that whenever Ron asks me to eat with them I always refuse?" Ginny asked to Luna and Hermione. "Maybe you're too thick to want edible food." Hermione said. "Or maybe she gets too shy around Draco!" Luna said, laughing afterwards. "I-I don't have a crush on him or anything..." Ginny said, blushing. "I didn't say you did." Luna said back.

"Lou Corasetti is the best damn cook in this city!" Ron said as the boys got into Draco's Bel-Air. "No arguments here!" Harry said. "So Draco, word around the class is you got a thing for Ginny. Is it true?" Ron asked. "Maybe..." "He does, for sure." Harry said. "Well, you got my permission." Ron said. "Okay, i'm changing the CD." Blaise said, taking out "The Essential Pansy Division" and inserting "Operation Ivy". "Okay boys, we're back. Blaise, Ron, you've got twenty minutes to go make out under the bleachers." "Fuck you D." "Yeah, you'd like to wouldn't ya?" Draco said, jokingly. "Well Draco, you've got to ask her sometime, don't you?" Draco asked himself. "Why yes, good sir, I do." he said, answering himself.

**A/N: sorry I haven't updated this in a while, so I tried to make this chapter extra long! :)**


End file.
